herofandomcom-20200223-history
Golgo 13
Golgo 13, also know as Duke Togo, is the titular character of the manga series of the same name, created by Takao Saito. An assassin for hire, Golgo accepts jobs from various organizations & individuals. He is known for - among other things - his cold, calculating attitude, superb marksmanship skills & prowess with women. While there is no question that Golgo 13 is a cold-hearted killer, vast majority of people who die at the hands of Golgo are also very evil who at the very least partially deserve their demise. In the world of Golgo 13 no one is completely innocent. Backstory Nothing is known about Golgo 13's history. Although various stories have provided details about his past, it always contradicts each other or cast doubt upon themselves. Many people have speculated that he might be Japanese or otherwise Asian, given his pseudonym "Duke Togo". And those who delve too close into his past end up dead at the hands of the said assassin, leaving his past unanswered. But one thing is certain with all these various stories revealed; when Golgo was young he suffered something so traumatic that it turned him into what he is today - a ruthless killer. In fact, some astute clients who requested Golgo's service asked him this: "Inside your eyes... They are full of sadness/wrath... What did you see?" It is safe to say that as of right now, the only one who knows Golgo's past is Golgo himself. Personality Golgo 13 is cold & ruthless. Whenever he takes a job, he won't stop until it is complete. He is mostly quiet, talking only when he needs to. Despite his cold attitude, Golgo 13 has also admitted that he is cowardly as a rabbit, which is part of the reason that he manages to stay alive for so long. He also hates it when people walk up or stand behind him, and will instinctively punch anyone who does so. Rules Golgo 13 has a specific set of rules for carrying out contracts: He will only speak with a client once and refuses to enter into long-term contracts. Clients must be completely honest with him about their reasons for proposing the contract, and he will not tolerate betrayal or double-crossing (unless his clients are forced to betray Golgo by third parties; then Golgo would spare them with conditions on his own terms). He will not accept contracts where the reasons are unclear. In addition, although Golgo would do his best to fulfill his contract, he is not responsible if the completion of his contract ends up producing different result than his client expected. Abilities Golgo 13 is a top-notch sniper. For example, he was able to shoot Robert Horton at a distance of over 500 yards through a two-feet wide opening between two buildings with the sun shining in his face. He is very athletic and highly resistant to pain. He is also an excellent driver, as seen in Golgo 13: The Professional. Items and Weapons Golgo 13's weapon of choice is a customized M16 assault rifle. For backup, he carries a snub-nose revolver. He has various cars, most notably a Ford Laser in Golgo 13: The Professional. Weaknesses Despite possessing various extraordinary skills and some physical attributes that are considered nothing less than superhuman, Golgo does in fact has a few weaknesses; in fact, his forte can sometimes become his liability. *Golgo is poor at disguise. His sharp glare and formidable facial feature do not help. *Because he can withstand tortures, his captors realize that their captive is no ordinary man and decipher that he must be Golgo 13. *When others get too close to him, he overreacts by instinctively punching them, raising other people's suspicion. *Golgo can be susceptible to hunger. Gallery 1983 - Golgo 13 - The Professional.png|Golgo 13 as seen in the Japanese theatrical poster of The Professional, along with Cindy and the recurring cast. Golgo-13-The-Professional-Screenshot.png|Golgo 13 as seen on The Professional. Golgo 13 (Queen Bee).png|Golgo 13 as seen towards the end of Queen Bee. Golgo13Ep04-PrettyWomanmkv_snaps-2.jpg|Golgo 13 as he appears in the 2008 anime of the same name. Golgo_13.jpg Category:Male Category:False Antagonist Category:Mysterious Category:Lethal Category:Heroic Assassins Category:On & Off Category:Anime Heroes Category:Manga Heroes Category:Movie Heroes Category:Live Action Heroes Category:Action Movie Heroes Category:Honorable Category:Titular Category:Protector of Innocence Category:Virtually Resourceful Category:Heroic Liars Category:Heroic Criminals Category:Selfless Category:Special Agents Category:Rogues Category:Dreaded Category:Tragic Category:Merciful Category:One-Man Army Category:Stalkers